1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to retrofit aircraft instrumentation packages. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved bracket for mounting instruments to the yoke of an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there have been developments in electronics which have provided various affordable instruments which are very advantageous for use in aircraft. A good example of this is the development of hand-held navigational aids combining global position sensing via satellite with computerized course tracking, plotting, etc. These developments move at a much faster rate than aircraft obsolescence, and as such there is a desire to provide these new instruments to existing aircraft.
One known method of retrofitting an aircraft with a new instrument is to mount the instrument to the control yoke of the aircraft via a mounting bracket. While this is a simple task in the abstract, in practice the variation in yoke design between the most prevalent brands of aircraft make it difficult to devise a mounting bracket which fits a wide variety of aircraft models and which does not require extensive modification for use on different models.